


Scawy Stuff

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Unsolved [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Dacryphilia, Diapers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pants wetting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ryan and Shane check out a local kink party.





	Scawy Stuff

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Shane grumbled.

"Because we were planning on meeting other kink people in a kink setting," said Ryan.

"Yes, but... then we'll have to _meet_ kink people," Shane grumbled. "Can't we, like... go in disguise?"

"How the hell would we go in disguise?"

"... I don't fucking know," grumbled Shane. 

He was sitting in the car, crossing his arms, looking... well, truth be told, like a pouty child.

Go figure.

"If you really don't want to go in," Ryan said slowly.

"No, no, I'm glad that we're getting a chance to meet other people... like us. Even if they're not the same kind of us."

"You had fun at the munch," Ryan pointed out. 

"Yeah, but a munch is just... you know, a bunch of people just sitting around talking about stuff."

"Versus...."

"Versus going into some... giant warehouse, it looks like."

"I looked it up," said Ryan, in what he hoped was a cheerful tone of voice. "It's technically listed as a photography studio!"

"A photography studio."

Shane's tone was so flat that you could have used it as a level.

"Yeah," said Ryan. "Maybe they use it as a fetish photography place?"

"Great," said Shane. "That sounds... sanitary." 

"I mean," Ryan said, "they hold kink parties there too. So it's not like there isn't any kink stuff in general. I mean, uh, that is, it'd be kink stuff regardless."

"Right," said Shane.

He shot Ryan an anxious look.

Ryan took Shane's hand, squeezing it.

"Do you not wanna do this?"

"No, no, I do," said Shane. "Worst case scenario, we just end up not having fun and we go home early."

"Right," said Ryan. 

"... I'm worried about disappointing you," Shane admitted.

"Yeah?"

Ryan interlaced their fingers, running the pad of his thumb across the tips of Shane's fingers. 

"Because, you know, you want to play, and if I end up feeling weird about it...."

"I mean," Ryan said, "to be blunt, if I really want to do the public kink thing and you don't want to do it, I can go to parties by myself, or with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's fair," said Shane, and he smiled awkwardly. "Takes some of the pressure off of me." 

"Polyamory really does have a lot of benefits, doesn't it?"

"Makes up for all the laundry," Shane said.

"You're just anal retentive about laundry," Ryan fired back.

"I think it's perfectly reasonable to want to wash the sheets after you have sex on them," said Shane. 

"We put towels down," Ryan said, his tone defensive.

"And have yet to keep everything on the towel," Shane pointed out.

Ryan blushed, and then he looked up, out of the corner of his eye, to see Shane grinning.

It always seemed to cheer him up, to embarrass Ryan, and who was Ryan to keep a man from the simple pleasures in life. 

"Fuck it," said Shane, and he let go of Ryan's hand, his expression determined. "Let's do it."

"You ready to meet all the other freaks and perverts?" 

"Let's shock 'em all," said Shane, with a cocky expression.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but he was grinning in spite of himself.

* * *

The space was... big.

It really was reminiscent of a warehouse, apart from all the bondage equipment.

A warehouse that stored bondage equipment? 

There were a few people milling about, all in various states of undress. 

A few people wearing animal masks were around, and... well, more diapers than Ryan was used to seeing in one place.

It was a Littles and Pets night, although Ryan didn't entirely understand the overlap.

Maybe it had to do with the cleaning bills or something.

"Okay," said Shane. "We should get you changed."

Shane had asked to be Big for this event, which, fair enough.

He was still getting used to being Little in the first place. 

And Ryan came pretty easy to the role.

"I, uh... I don't see a changing area," Shane said, looking around, and he looked faintly anxious. "Either kind, even." 

"Very funny," Ryan said, his tone flat.

Shane snorted.

"C'mon. There's some tables over there. We can at least diaper your ass there."

"How are you just gonna diaper my ass, and not the rest of me?"

"I'm not gonna diaper the rest of you," Shane said in a long suffering tone. "I'm not gonna just put all of you in a diaper."

"I feel like that might turn you on some," said Ryan, teasing, as the two of them made their way towards the massage tables, which were set up in one corner.

* * *

It was... well, not to put too fine a point on it, it was kind of weird to be lying on a massage table in the middle of a fucking warehouse, as Shane carefully dusted baby powder onto his genitals and towards his butt.

Shane was wearing the usual intense expression he always got when he was diapering Ryan - the guy really did have a diaper fetish like nobody's business, didn't he?

Ryan grinned a bit, and Shane caught the grin, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's got you so cheerful, huh?" Shane leaned forward, and he poked Ryan on the exposed belly.

Ryan made an indignant noise, squirming, and Shane grinned, and kissed him on the belly.

Ryan made another indignant noise, and he patted Shane on the top of the head.

"You're a silly boy," Shane said, and he was using a silly voice.

"You are too," Ryan countered.

"I'm not a boy," Shane said, and then he was taping Ryan in. "Now... let's get you dressed."

"Dressed?"

"I mean," said Shane, "do you want to wander around in your street clothes, when I put all this effort into diapering you?"

"... it was your job to choose the clothes," said Ryan, sitting up slowly, reaching down to pat between his legs.

"Maybe I didn't choose any, and that means that you're gonna have to just wander around in just a diaper," said Shane.

Ryan's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare," said Ryan.

"You're right," said Shane, and he ruffled Ryan's hair. "I brought you a t-shirt, don't worry."

"... what kind of t-shirt?"

Shane pulled out a black shirt with the Ghostbuster's logo on it. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Shane grinned wider.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but he made to take his shirt off, until Ryan tapped him gently on the back of the hand.

"Let Daddy do it," said Shane, in a voice that was only a little nervous.

"... okay," said Ryan, and he was blushing.

"Good boy," said Shane, and he leaned down, kissing Ryan's forehead, then pulling the shirt up and off, before dropping the other shirt over Ryan's head.

"There we go," Shane said, and he was looking at Ryan with a soft expression, his eyes bright. "And... we should have brought you flip flops."

"I don't wanna wear flip flops," Ryan said. 

"No?"

"Nuh uh."

"Well, okay, buddy," said Shane. "Will you keep your socks on? I don't know how clean the floor is."

"... okay," Ryan said.

He was clutching at Shane's shirt now, and his anxiety was beginning to go into overdrive.

Shane put a hand on top of his head.

"Hey," Shane said quietly. "It's okay. You wanna go color? Look, they have a whole area just for Littles."

Indeed, there was a low table set up, with coloring books and crayons. 

A few other Littles were sitting around it, chattering and coloring. 

"Stay with me?"

Was Ryan going into headspace?

He wasn't entirely sure, except that he was getting there.

Shyness was blossoming in him like a sunflower, and he wasn't sure what else to do with himself. 

But then again, it wasn't as if anyone would recognize him, right?

And even if they _did_ recognize him, what were they gonna do?

They'd have to admit to being at this type of party in the first place.

So they were pretty good, all things considered.

"Of course," said Shane, as Ryan stood up, waddling just a bit from the thickness of the diaper.

He knew that Shane was starting at his butt, and he was doing his best to not be embarrassed by it - not to be embarrassed by other people looking at him.

Fuck it, he wasn't even wearing the thickest diapers in the place!

* * * 

Ryan sat at the low table on the floor, on top of the mat that was printed with dinosaurs, and he drew Shane a rainbow Sasquatch. 

Shane sat next to Ryan, and he began to draw his own picture.

There were other Littles at the table, and a few Bigs, and there were a few different conversations going on. 

Ryan ended up in a spirited discussion about basketball - he lost himself in the whole discussion, just enjoying the chance to discuss something he cared about.

It might have been the most normal thing ever, until he realized that Shane was clipping something to the collar of his shirt.

He paused, and looked down. 

Oh. 

Pacifier. 

He blushed, glancing at Shane, but Shane just smiled encouragingly. 

Shane seemed to be enjoying himself - he'd been quiet, until another Little had started a whole discussion about alien abductions, and then Shane was less the sweet supportive Daddy side, and more his usual jackass self.

It wasn't until Ryan had finished his picture that he realized that he was actually... getting along with people.

He was enjoying himself.

And the guy next to him had a giant bottle, like one of those hiker's water bottles, only it had a nipple like a baby bottle.

"Where'd you get that?"

Shane indicated the baby bottle.

"They're selling it," the guy said, indicating over his shoulder.

"Are they now?"

Shane's expression got thoughtful, and then he was unfolding like a praying mantis, leaning down to kiss the top of Ryan's head, then going to whatever it was.

Ryan wasn't really paying attention, until Shane was next to him, and he had his own bottle, filled with water.

"There we go," said Shane. "Now be a good boy and drink."

"Okay, okay," Ryan said, blushing.

The girl he was talking to looked amused.

"Okay who?"

"... okay, Daddy," said Ryan, and he began to drink his water, which was cool and wet, slipping down his throat.

* * *

He ended up playing Cards Against Humanity with the rest of the table, and everyone ended up cackling at his contributions.

And then he was cackling so hard that he was peeing, and... shit.

He glanced over at Shane, but Shane didn't seem to know what was happening, which was kind of nice.

Shane was distracted. 

Huh.

Maybe his finely tuned diaper sense wasn't as finely tuned as Ryan had thought.

Then again, Shane was arguing about "a snapping turtle at the end of your penis" was totally a winning combo, so what did Ryan know?

It had taken a lot of practice, but he could probably pee just about anywhere these days. 

It wasn't exactly something he could put on a resume, but... still. 

You take your pride where you can get it. 

He peed some more, carefully, almost experimentally, and then it was back to the game, paying more attention to the game than the fact that he was wet.

A woman came by, leaning over the person across from him, and the guy was blushing as she squeezed him. 

"Aw, you're nice and dry. At this rate, we might not even have to put you in diaper," she said, and the guy grinned and blushed.

"How about you, bud?"

Shane reached between Ryan's legs, squeezing the crotch of the diaper, and then he raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's wet," said Shane. "C'mon, let's get you changed."

Ryan's whole face was red as he stood up carefully, aware of just how thick the diaper was, aware that he couldn't close his legs, aware of... aware of a lot of things."

He followed after Shane, as people dangled or clung to various bits of dungeon furniture, being beaten or beating people or who even knew what. 

* * * 

They were back at the massage tables, and Shane carefully spread out a puppy pad, then patted it.

"How would you feel if I... used something special on you?"

Shane was looking slightly furtive, but also excited.

"... special?"

Ryan sat on the edge of the table, letting his legs dangle down, his expression inquisitive. 

"We're by an outlet," Shane said, and then he was... oh god.

"No _way_ did your girlfriend let you borrow her magic wand," said Ryan, his eyes wide.

"Nope," said Shane, and that grin was back. "This is mine."

"You got your own magic wand? What inspired that?"

Ryan licked his lips.

He'd experienced the magic wand before - his own girlfriend hand one - and okay, so he'd read up on what they felt like through a diaper, but....

"Here?"

"We're not the only ones," Shane pointed out, and he gestured around him.

That was true - there were a bunch of people around the place having sex, in various states of undress.

"What... why'd you wanna do this now? I thought you were nervous."

Shane grinned at Ryan, and yeah, he was licking his lips. 

"Well," said Shane, "everyone around here seems a lot more... chill than I thought they'd be."

"What were you worried about?"

"People like those creeps online," said Shane. "You know the ones I mean."

"Are you wearing," Ryan said, trying to put on an over-exaggerated voice of the kind that a certain kind of guy would do.

"So... you wanna?"

Shane was looking nervous, but interested.

Ryan looked down, and... yeah, that was a boner.

Admittedly, there were a lot of people in diapers wandering around, which was one of Shane's big kinks, and there were... well, there were people who were having sex.

"Sure," said Ryan. "Yeah, let's do it." 

* * *

Ryan was lying flat on the table now, his legs dangling down and off, and he had the pacifier in his mouth. 

It was rubbery, and there was a very thin seam along the edge of it.

He traced his tongue along the seam, and he closed his eyes, drooling a bit, as Shane shuffled around him.

He closed his eyes, taking in the scents of the place - mainly leather and disinfectant, and the slight ammonia tang of his own urine.

And then something was being pressed into the front of the diaper, and he blinked at Shane, halfway to some kind of headspace.

And then Shane turned the vibrator on, and who cared about any headspace, he was just shaking so hard that he couldn't breathe, he couldn't _think_ , the vibrations were making the whole diaper shake, but it was also pressed against the head of his cock, which was hard, or was it soft?

Did it matter?

It didn't matter, it was intense, it was making him shake and pant, and he was digging his teeth into the pacifier, he was trying to do... something, other than lie there uselessly, as his legs wrapped Shane's, and he was digging his heels into the backs of Shane's thighs, and he was humping into the vibrating head.

Shane was twisting the toy, and maybe he was saynig... something, but Ryan couldn't tell, he was just shuddering, his toes were curling in his socks, and then he was cumming into the diaper, before he even had a chance to think about it.

And then the vibrator just... kept going, and he was overstimulated, it _hurt_ , but he kept sucking on the pacifier, he let it roll over him, and then he was cumming again, after who knew how long.

And it happened again, and Ryan just... lay there, sobbing, until Shane finally removed the buzzing (screaming, really - it was like a pitched down dentist's drill) toy, and then it was silent.

Shane changed Ryan - wiped him down until he was completely clean, powdered, in a new, dry diaper.

Shane taped it shut, and then he helped Ryan up, and Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane's middle and cried into Shane's chest, overstimulated and still Little.

"Shh," Shane said into the top of Ryan's head, but he very clearly had an erection, and he was pressing little kisses to the top of Ryan's head. "Sh, it's okay, Daddy's here."

Ryan pulled back, sniffing, and he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

Shane, his hands still smelling like hand sanitizer, cupped Ryan's cheek, wiping tears with his thumb. 

He must have cleaned his hands after touching Ryan's junk - hand sanitizer, and taking off the vinyl gloves.

Shane was a stickler for clean.

"You're the worst Daddy," Ryan groused.

"I know," Shane said. "The actual worst. Worst ever." 

Shane's voice was calm, sweet.

Ryan pouted, and got a kiss on the mouth - a quick, gentle brush of lips. 

"Okay," said Shane. "You wanna go play with your other Little friends some more?"

"You sure you don't want me to do something about that?"

Ryan indicated Shane's erection, which was making a tent in his pants.

"I'll fuck your face when we get home, baby boy," said Shane, helping Ryan off of the table. 

"... oh," Ryan mumbled.

"Now go play," said Shane, patting Ryan on the butt, possibly just because he could.

Ryan blushed as well, but he made his way towards the table, as Shane went to throw out the wet diaper and, presumably, to... adjust himself.

His bottle was still sitting there, and there was still space for him at the table.

He reached for his cards, and he took a slug of his bottle.

Things were definitely a lot better than they had planned.

"So," he said to the table at large, "any of you guys believe in ghosts?" 

“Ryan,” Shane said, and then he was flopping down next to Ryan, his long limbs folding up like a lawn chair, and he wrapped his arm around Ryan’s middle, “you’re too Little to talk abuot such scawy stuff.”

Ryan flushed, and... he wasn’t the only one.

Shane definitely knew how to work over a Little, and Ryan stared down at his cards.

Shane kissed him on the temple, and Ryan’s stomach fluttered.

This was… nice. 

A lot nicer than he thought it would be. 

Go figure.

Less “scawy” than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
